Meeting
by Missingwings
Summary: World meetings are always hectic, but this one was more so than usual. Who exactly are the 2ps, and how long have you known about this, Veneziano, Romano, England! I would suggest reading chapter 6 p1 and p2 of Hetalian Headcanons, but it's not absolutely necessary. Just a bit of background.


**I'm not dead! I'm just… slow. It's taking a while. I'm Boring? is rather difficult to write sometimes. I keep getting sidetracked. But I'll finish the next chapter! Eventually…**

 **To fully understand this, you might want to read chapter six, part one and two, of my other story** _ **Hetalian Headcanons**_ **. But if you're too lazy to look it up, basically my headcanon is that most of the nations have met their 2p, but only England and the Italies found out who they were. None of the others found out who the strange/creepy/interesting person talking to them was. This is a sort-of, kind-of continuation of that… Screw it. The 2ps meet the 1ps and all is explained to the ignorant ones.**

 **Meeting**

 **. . . . .**

"I had a rather intriguing thought the other day."

Feliciano glanced up at his counterpart. "Oh?"

Luciano smirked as he lazily twirled a knife between his fingers. "All of the 1ps have come into contact with their 2ps, even if only you, Lovino, and Arthur have had the explanation of who we are, correct?"

" _Si_. Why?" Feli tilted his head and pushed himself off his stomach to sit normally.

"I thought it would be rather… interesting… if the other 1ps found out about us. Their reactions would be rather amusing."

Feli covered his mouth. "Interesting indeed. They would be shocked!" He giggled.

Luciano chuckled. "I wonder if the other 2ps would agree."

"You know they would." Lovino snorted from the doorway.

"Of course they would, we love chaos after all~!" Flavio sang as he walked into the room.

"We're well aware." Lovino rolled his eyes and dropped back onto the couch next to his brother. "You and Luciano certainly cause enough of it."

"Like you don't." Luciano scoffed, flipping the knife up and catching it.

Lovino leaned back with a smirk of his own. "At least I don't show off about it." He eyed the 2p's knife pointedly. Said 2p shrugged in carelessness.

Feli and Flavio exchanged an amused look. "What's the point of being good at something if you don't show it off?" The blond asked.

Feliciano and Lovino made slight noises of protest. "Plenty of reasons. Feli and I are some of the best nations at fighting, but we've hidden it to survive. Feli and I aren't ever specifically targeted, because we aren't considered as much of a threat as others. By other nations, at least."

Flavio paused. "Point. Difference of worlds." His eyes lit up. "If we're going to tell the 1ps, we shouldn't tell them what Luciano is like." He looked at his brother. "You should stay quiet and in Lutz's shadow until one of them touches you or something."

Luciano eyes gleamed. "Then I flip them over with a knife to their throat, and explain why, exactly, they shouldn't mess with me."

"You're going to make a scene, basically." Lovino crossed his arms.

"I vote yes!" Feli chirped.

Lovino sent him an exasperated look. "You just want to highlight the difference."

"Yes," Feli nodded. "But I really can't wait to see their faces. Besides, it'll show that I'm not scared of him, which might make the others more concerned about messing with me."

"Always playing on the defensive angle." Luciano chuckled.

His 1p winked at him. "Of course. I always enjoy lowering the chances of being attacked. And if they see someone as terrifying as you backing me…"

Lovino tilted his head thoughtfully. "That's true… I guess that all four of us vote yes, then."

Flavio clapped his hands. "Excellent! Shall we contact the others, then? We have some planning to do, after all."

 **. . .**

Allen leaned back against the counter. "Really?" He smirked, though Flavio couldn't see it through the phone. "Sounds like fun. It's about time I got around to telling Alfred the truth, anyway. We've been hanging out long enough." _He hasn't even noticed something's off, even though we've been friends for two decades. He hasn't noticed that I'm not getting older. He really should have though._

" _So that's a yes?"_

The American 2p grinned. "Hell yeah. Let's do this thing."

 **. . .**

Matt raised a brow. "You do know that they might attack us if we aren't careful, right?" He heard Flavio sigh from the other end of the phone.

" _That's why we're calling a planning meeting now."_ His friend huffed.

He shrugged. "Fine, whatever." _Hopefully Matthew isn't_ too _upset with me for not telling him… Though he really should have noticed something was wrong. We've been friends for nearly fifty years, and I haven't aged any more than he has._

 **. . .**

Francois leaned back, exhaling smoke. "I don't care. I won't be doing anything but standing there, so don't expect anything."

" _I don't. I was simply letting you know when to show up."_

Francois hung up and returned to his cigarette, smirking at the woman across from him, as she smirked back.

 **. . .**

Oliver beamed, causing Arthur, who was sitting across from him, to raise an eyebrow. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'll finally get to meet Alfred and Matthew! Allen and Matt are always talking about them, and I've been dying to meet them!"

Arthur caught on and chuckled. "They'll be pleased to meet you. From what I've heard, Allen and Matt have spoken of you in a positive light."

Oliver's smile widened. "I'll be there~! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Flavio chuckled. _"I had a feeling you would approve. Tell Arthur I said hello~!"_ He ended the call.

Oliver slid the phone in his pocket and turned back to his tea and cupcakes, smiling at his counterpart. "Flavio says hello~! Oh, I hope they like me…" His smile fell into a worried frown.

Arthur sent him a reassuring smile. "They will. If nothing else, their sweet tooth will make them adore you. And Francis is included in that."

Oliver giggled. "I'm also looking forward to meeting him."

"I don't know why." Arthur huffed, though his lips quirked up slightly.

Oliver giggled again.

 **. . .**

Xiao laughed. "Sounds like fun." He was kneeling on a roof, staring at his target. "I think it's a good idea. Their reactions will be amusing, to say the least." His eyes widened slightly as his target moved. "I have to go. I'll be there." _Perhaps I can talk Yao into a spar. That'll be fun. But for now…_ He leapt across the roofs and through the window. _I have a target to take care of._

 **. . .**

Ion felt his lips turn up in a small smile. "I think it is a good idea. Though…" His smile disappeared and his brow furrowed. "Are we sure they won't attack us?"

" _That's what we're calling the planning meeting for. We'll work out the details there."_

The Russian let out a breath. "Alright, I'll be there." _It will be interesting to see Ivan again. I wonder if we'll get along? I hope so…_

 **. . .**

Andres looked at his lover curiously. "Anything in particular that brought this on?" He asked quietly.

Flavio shrugged and swirled his wine. "Luciano was thinking about it. He suggested it and Feli and Lovi were both in favor. I think it's a rather fun idea as well."

"It will be interesting." Andres mused, then sighed. "He's just so… hyper."

Flavio laughed and kissed his Spanish lover on the cheek. "It'll be fine I'm sure, _amore_. I'm sure I can talk Lovi into dragging him away if he won't leave you alone."

Andres gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him close. "You smell nice, as always." He murmured with an inhale. "Do you have work?"

Flavio winked. "Nothing that can't be put aside~!"

"Well… We're alone, and neither of us is busy."

Flavio laughed. "Just kiss me, _tesorino_."

Andres smiled up at him, and pulled him close.

 **. . .**

"Yes." Kuro's answer was automatic.

Lutz shrugged with a yawn. "Sounds good to me."

Klaus gave a small frown of concern and signed out a question to Luciano. _What if they respond with hostility?_

"That's why we're calling a meeting." Luciano informed him. "Feliciano, Lovino, and Arthur will all be there. We'll decide how to go about it."

Kuro grinned. "It'll be fun~! Kiku will be fun to tease."

Klaus gestured at Kuro as if to say "Case in point."

Lutz snorted in amusement.

Luciano sighed and rolled his eyes upward. "I get stuck with all the idiots."

 **. . .**

"It's an interesting proposal. Yes, I think that we'll be there." Tanvir tilted his head back, and hung up.

"You're one of the few people who can hang up on Luciano and not suffer any repercussions." Magnus mused quietly, ducking his head shyly when the Finnish man looked at him.

"That's because Tanvir is incredible!" Balder beamed, even when Tanvir's annoyed gaze landed on him.

"Tch. No, it's because he knows better than to mess with me. We respect each other's power."

"Magnus is right, though. You are one of the few who could hang up on him." Erik snorted.

"As expected of our mighty leader!" Liran laughed, prompting Tanvir to glare at the Norwegian.

"Erik, control your older brother." He hissed.

Erik raised his eyebrows. "What am I supposed to do? Like he listens to me."

"Because you're boring! Lighten up!"

"What, like you? Ha! You're funny."

"Isn't he? I've always thought so!" Balder grinned.

Tanvir glared around at them. "I hate you all."

Magnus flinched. "What did I do?" He wondered quietly.

"You're a wimp." Was all Tanvir said as he left the room.

The Danish man drooped, causing Liran to dart over and hug him. "Ignore Tanvir! You're fine like you are!"

"Thanks Liran." Magnus sighed softly.

 **. . .**

Lovino tapped his finger on his arm agitatedly. The plans from the meeting ran through his head as he glanced around the filling meeting room. It was the world summit, and a lot of the big nations were attending. His gaze flicked to Feli, who was bugging Ludwig but glanced over his way with a reassuring grin, then to Arthur, who was arguing with Francis but was distracted and met his eyes for a moment of shared concern, then across the scattered nations around the room. With luck, this would go fairly smoothly… all things considered.

Germany called the meeting to a start, and everyone settled down. America leapt up to begin his normal 'robots-to-save-the-world' speech (which everyone knew by now was to shatter the tension, or annoy everyone and start fights, it was depended on how Alfred was feeling that day), when the wall began to glow. Everyone turned to it to see figures leaping through where the windows would be (Actually, were, as the light-show was Arthur and Feli showing off and making this seem mystical rather than anti-climactic 'people jumping through windows'.).

The 2ps landed and formed a line of groups, while the 1ps leapt to their feet in concern and anxiety. Ludwig and Alfred both reached behind them for guns, when Allen stepped forward and threw his arms up. "Hold up! We bring peace-"

"No we don't." Flavio muttered.

"-and explanations. And yes we do. Ignore the blond Italian."

"Don't ignore the blond Italian, because the blond Italian is sexy."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Fine, ignore the BS that comes out of the blond Italian's mouth."

Flavio opened his mouth to protest, when Andres covered it with his hand. "Hush." He scolded quietly. "Let Allen be diplomatic." He paused and sent Flavio an exasperated look. "And licking my hand won't make me let you go. Hush."

Flavio was pouting, you could see it in his eyes, but he nodded. Andres moved and his pout became visible. Lovino bit his lip to hide his smirk at his counterpart, eyes flicking across the other groups. The Nordics were together, Tanvir at the head, as were the Allies, with Allen at the head, and Axis, with Lutz and Kuro standing side by side with Luciano frowning slightly in Lutz's shadow. The 1ps were just staring in confusion. Alfred especially so.

"Uh… Allen? What the hell's going on?"

Allen winked at his counterpart. "I'm 'bout to explain, sunshine."

Alfred rolled his eyes, causing Matt to snort. Matthew's eyes widened in shock. "Matt?" He breathed.

Matt sent him an apologetic look. "Allen will explain." He said simply.

The brunette American nodded. "Alright! So, explanation time. We are your 2ps, we're from a parallel world, basically. Most of you have met your 2p at one point or another in history, even if you don't remember. Or just didn't realize. Three of you actually know about us, and have known about us for a while, 'cause you met us by wandering into our world." Here he smirked at the Italian brothers and winked at Arthur. All three rolled their eyes at him, causing snickers on the 2p side. The 1ps just glanced between the three of them with shock. "We didn't say anything 'cause we weren't entirely sure how you would take it, or if you would even believe us." He shrugged. "We finally decided to say 'screw it' and explain stuff to ya. 'Cause why the hell not."

Kiku frowned. "2p… As in second player?"

"That's what we use now." Allen shrugged. "Before video games showed up, it meant second personality."

Kuro cut in. "But that's boring, so we used the more interesting term. Our world is parallel to yours, and is quite a bit different. And so are our personalities." He crossed his arms, and the way he talked made him seem like the leader. Lovino was sure that the 1ps were assuming that he was the leader of the 2p Axis.

Allen nodded in agreement. "Our history is similar to yours, with the same people, but different events have different outcomes. Our world has developed differently than yours, so even though the roles we play as protectors of our people are the same, we are technically different people. Or, rather, different personalities. Our personalities aren't opposite of yours, just differently developed. Our world is also close enough that portal can be created between the two with little effort. And there are some spots that overlap and form natural portals."

Kuro grinned. "So are we doing intros or what?"

"I was actually planning to let y'all loose to find your 1p and talk."

"Oh, chaos! Sounds perfect~!" Flavio beamed and grabbed Andres' hand to drag him over to Lovino and Antonio. "Lovino~! I want to meet your boyfriend~!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Flavio came to a stop with a pout in front of him. "Really? That's a shame. Andres is a wonderful boyfriend~! I'm sure your Spain is too!"

Lovino glared at him, face turning red with a blush. "I hate you. So goddamn much."

"No you don't~! If you did you wouldn't visit." Flavio sang, then turned to Antonio. Said nation was staring at him with confusion and interest. Flavio beamed at him. "Hello~! I'm Flavio, 2p Romano. And this is Andres, my wonderful lover and your 2p." He then stepped to the side to stand next to Lovino and let the two interact. Andres sent him a betrayed look as he did so, then turned back to his 1p.

They stood silent for a moment, watching each other. Andres wrung his hands nervously, eyes flitting around Antonio but never meeting his own. Antonio tilted his head in curiosity at the other's movements. Andres sent his lover a look, _Help me_ clear in his eyes. Flavio made a small motion for him to say something, and something akin to panic appeared in Andres' eyes.

"So, you're my 2p?"

Andres jumped slightly. "Ah, y-yes. I am." He ran his hand through his hair, though stopped when it began to tug loose from its purple ribbon. "I'm Andres." His voice was quiet, unsure, his social awkwardness showing through.

Antonio beamed at him. "Nice to meet you! I'm Antonio!" He held his hand out with a warm smile.

Andres looked startled, then hesitantly reached out and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too."

Flavio and Lovino exchanged a relieved look. It would have been awkward if their boyfriends hadn't gotten along (even if Lovino resolutely denied Antonio being his boyfriend).

 **. . .**

As soon as Flavio had gotten out of the way, Feli darted forward to the 2p Axis with a grin. He sensed Ludwig and Kiku hurrying behind him, and assumed that they were concerned for his safety. Lutz's amused face confirmed that assumption. He skipped around Lutz and tackled Luciano in a hug. "Ciao Luciano!" In a quieter voice he murmured in his ear "Gilbert will try to hug you, it's the way he is. Don't actually hurt him please. Just a threat."

"I was planning on it." Luciano muttered back. "Just make sure the rest of the room can see me."

The other nations had glanced over at Feli's loud greeting, and watched him hug his counterpart with amusement. Ludwig, Kiku, and Gilbert were watching with a mixture of amusement and concern. He pulled away and dragged his counterpart forward. "Ve~! This is Luciano, my 2p!"

Luciano sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm sure they could have figured that out for themselves. Ciao."

Ludwig and Kiku both gave him polite nods, while Gilbert grinned at him. "Nice to meet you!" He moved forward and they all knew what he was about to do. The other 2ps had been keeping an eye out for it and they all had to repress smirks and grins. Lutz covered his mouth, and Klaus bit his lip. Kuro didn't even bother to hide his smirk. Gilbert slung an arm around Luciano's shoulders.

The next moment he was on his knees with a knife to his throat and Luciano above him with a narrowed glare. "You would do well to avoid touching me without permission." Gilbert gave him an almost comical wide-eyed look of utter shock. The other 1ps were staring in shock and mild terror, and had fallen completely silent. The 2ps were suppressing laughter at this point, as were Feli, Lovino, and Arthur.

He raised an eyebrow and removed the knife, a smirk appearing on his face as he did so. "Problem?" He asked, tilting his head in an almost innocent gesture. Allen, Kuro, and Flavio lost it at that. Flavio clung to Andres to keep upright, and Allen grabbed his brother's arm as he doubled over. Kuro didn't bother, and leaned back against the wall to stay up. "Oh god, their _faces_ …! P-Priceless!" The Asian gasped between laughs.

Feli was giggling quietly as he looked around. "Ve~! It shouldn't be _that_ surprising, should it?"

"You've known me long enough that it doesn't seem surprising." Luciano pointed out, an amused smile on his face. "To people who don't know me, and do know you, it's a very big surprise."

" _Please_ tell me someone got a picture of their faces." Flavio snickered.

"Yep!" Oliver chirped, holding up his (pink) phone.

"Send that to me." It was almost completely in unison, too. The 1ps were beginning to look a bit put out as they realized that they'd been the butt of a joke.

"Perhaps I should reintroduce myself." Luciano mused. He stepped forward and Lutz and Kuro fell in behind him. "I'm Luciano, 2p Veneziano Italy, leader of the Axis powers, and one of the four main powers in control of the 2p world." He watched amazement and wariness appear on the 1ps faces.

" _So dramatic_." Feli sighed through their link.

" _Like you're any better_." Luciano retorted.

The 2ps dragged their counterparts' attention back, and conversation resumed, albeit with a few wary glances his way. He looked at the other Axis. Gilbert was still staring at him wide-eyed. He raised a brow. "Problem?"

"Yeah." Gilbert frowned. "How did you do that? I didn't recognize the move you used, and the speed was above almost anything else I've ever seen."

The Italian crossed his arms. "I pull a mixture of styles from just about everywhere, in both worlds. That particular move was actually one I picked up from the south," He gestured to Flavio, who'd made his way over with the other three. "When I was in Rome visiting my brother a few centuries back. The speed was just centuries of practice and training. You can't be hurt if you can't be hit." He shrugged.

"My motto for life." Feli murmured.

"No, your motto for life is 'They can't hurt me if they can't catch me- Ooh look, a butterfly!'."

"Hey!" Feli pouted at his counterpart. "I'm not _that_ bad.

"Could have fooled me." Luciano muttered. Feli stuck his tongue out at the other.

Klaus snorted, drawing Gilbert's attention to him. His eyes widened in recognition. "You're the one from…"

Klaus gave a small smile and signed out. _… The balcony? Yes. I'm Klaus._

Gilbert frowned, confusion on his face. "You… can't talk? But you could when we met…"

That caused the 2p Axis to wince. Luciano's mouth tightened, and Feli saw guilt and anger pass across his eyes for a moment. Just a moment, then it was gone. But it had been there. Feli squeezed his hand lightly in sympathy. The other sent him a fleeting glance, then turned back to the others.

Luciano sighed and crossed his arms, drawing their attention. "That was the result of his dissolution, and the method of dissolution."

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked, confused.

The Italian glanced at Gilbert. "Your land was finally and officially dissolved after World War II was over, right? And it was signed off, however forcefully, by all nations on both sides, correct?" The 1p Axis all flinched, but Gilbert just nodded. Luciano sighed. "That's the difference, the method. You were legally signed off the map by everyone, and everyone recognized it. In our world, Prussia was 'dissolved' by the Allies during the war, as an effort to decrease both strength and morale. However, it was only recognized by the Allies, so he wasn't officially signed off. And on the maps we were making and spreading, Prussia was still very much present. However, due to the nature of the wording, and the damage that they did physically to both him and his land, he was weak enough to be affected. His people lost their voice in the overview, and thus so did he. Only a bit of quick and fancy paperwork allowed him to become the Eastern half of Germany, though he went through a period as a separate nation under my rule while he recovered." He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

 _It was interesting_. Klaus offered.

Lutz snorted. "Interesting indeed."

"Wait, so you won World War II?" Gilbert asked in surprise. That gave the 2ps a pause.

"Oh, right. You guys lost. Yep, we won!" Kuro grinned.

"To be fair, we weren't really trying very hard to win." Feli murmured. "Then again the situation in our worlds were very different."

Kiku looked between them. "What was your situation, then?" He asked the 2ps.

Luciano paused, then seemed to realize something. He smirked and turned toward the rest of the room. "Hey, Allen!"

The American turned toward him, as did most of the rest of the room. His gaze turned apprehensive as he saw Luciano's smirk. "What?"

Luciano crossed his arms. "Why don't you tell everyone exactly what happened in our World War II?"

The 2p Allies winced. Allen edged behind his brother. "Ya' know… I'd rather not…"

Luciano's smirk grew. "Oh, but I think you should. After all, our war was quite a bit different than theirs, on all sides."

Allen cringed as nations began glancing at him. "Great. Thanks Luciano."

Matt rolled his eyes and elbowed him off. His twin sent him a mild look of betrayal, then pouted and crossed his arms. "Alright you big baby. Just tell them." Matt sighed.

Allen gave a small whine. "It wasn't _my_ fault! I was outvoted!"

He got many unimpressed looks from the 2ps, and confused/incredulous looks from the 1ps. He groaned. "After World War I, Luciano gained a lot of power thanks to his movements in the war. He basically took over the central powers, which gave him most of Europe."

"And yet you were the only ones complaining." Luciano murmured.

"He became… pretty much the most powerful nation in the world. He was quickly taking over trade, and it made the rest of us worried about expansion attempts. Xiao called a meeting for all the nations not allied to him, to try to stop any attempts and limit his power a bit."

"You tried to kill me!"

"We did not-"

"Oh, like hell you didn't. I saw those documents when I rescued Lutz. You all were planning to dissolve and kill me after you won!" Luciano bristled, though his voice didn't rise.

Allen huffed. "Okay, I didn't find out about that until _after_ the war was over, thank you very much. That was those three." He pointed at Francois, Xiao, and Ion. Ion shook his head and pointed at the other two. "Fine, those two, whatever. It was behind _my_ back."

Xiao huffed. "He looked like he was about to take over. It runs in the family." Luciano twitched slightly at that, and his eyes narrowed at Xiao.

Francois shrugged, but didn't say anything. Luciano rolled his eyes. "So our World War II was me defending myself against the idiots trying to kill me. And yes, I won."

"We." Kuro coughed out.

"I don't know if you would really be included in that." Lutz mused.

Kuro elbowed him. "I held the Eastern Front off of you. I distracted both Allen and Xiao. Like hell I'm not included." He smirked. "And unlike you, I did not get captured, or have to get rescued."

Lutz shrugged. "We got important information out of it, so I consider it a win."

"Hmm~ True." Flavio hummed. "It was also a chance to do some rather heavy damage, so the benefits outweighed the damages… for us." He chuckled darkly. "Not so much for them. You don't take Luciano's things. He gets very put out with you when you do that." He paused and glanced at Allen. "Was there anything left, by the way?"

Allen snorted. "It's _Luciano_. Of course there wasn't."

Luciano shrugged and flipped his knife, catching it with ease. "Then you shouldn't have taken something that belongs to me." A small, dark, smile tilted up. "You have to accept the consequences of your actions."

He saw several people, 1ps and 2ps alike, flinch a bit at his tone and expression.

"Ve~!" Feli pouted and set his chin Luciano's shoulder. "I think you're scaring them, Luci."

Luciano rolled his eyes and patted the other's head. "That's the point, Feliciano. And I've told you not to call me that." His counterpart hummed in apology, and he put his knife up.

" _Showoff._ "

" _Takes one to know one, Feli._ "

Flavio just snickered. "It's a specialty of yours."

Luciano shrugged, acknowledging the point. He watched with some amusement as Allen quickly captured the other Allies' attention away, changing the subject to something away from any former wars. Liran began asking Emil and Tino a flurry of questions, and the Nordics were distracted.

"So that's that."

Gilbert hummed. "So what does your world look like?"

They exchanged glances. "Well…"

 **. . .**

As soon as Flavio had moved to talk to his 1p, so had the 2p Nordics. Liran, being impatient, darted forward with a beaming smile. "Hi there! I'm Liran!"

Tanvir recognized his posture as one about to tackle them in a hug. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed the other's ear, twisting it slightly as he dragged him back. "Stop being so impatient. You're such an idiot."

"Owowowowowowowow! Alright, alright! I'll behave! Just let me go!" The Norwegian whimpered and rubbed his ear when Tanvir released him. "Ow… You're so cruel." He whined.

Magnus rubbed his arm, sending him a concerned look. He flashed the Dane a grin and flung an arm around him. Tanvir rolled his eyes, turning back to the 1ps. "I'm Tanvir, 2p Finland, and the caretaker of these useless morons. The grinning idiot I just stopped from hugging you is Liran, our Norway. The wimp next to him is Magnus, and I'm hoping your Denmark isn't as much of a weakling as him. The smiling giant is Balder, our Sweden. The teen in the back is Erik, our Iceland."

Tino and Matthias were gawking at him, completely taken aback by his abruptness. "Er, hi?" It came out almost like a question, Tino looking unsure. "I'm Tino, this world's Finland." He looked at the others for support.

Matthias snapped out of his surprise and grinned widely at them. "Hey! I'm Matthias, aka Denmark! I'm sort-of-kind-of the leader of the Nordics, but it's more of a collaboration, really." He shrugged and looked at Lukas. The other met his gaze with a bit of concern in his eyes, though the 2ps couldn't see that.

He sighed silently and allowed his gaze to rove over the 2ps. "Lukas, or Norway. I keep this idiot from killing himself." He made a motion towards Matthias, who pouted and stuck his tongue out at him. He sent back a blank look, before turning to Emil. The teen met his eyes, then sighed.

"I'm Emil, or Iceland as it may be." He crossed his arms, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Berwald immediately stepped in and pulled their attention. " I'm Berwald, or Sweden." **(I'm not doing his accent. I fail at it.)**

Emil sent him a quick and grateful look. He inclined his head slightly. The 2ps watched in curiosity. It was… different. The dynamics were more balanced, and they kept each other in check so they didn't really need a single leader.

But really, where was the fun in that?

 **. . .**

Allen watched the Axis and Nordics split off, and shrugged before following their lead. He led his allies to the 1ps, feeling a grin of anticipation split his face. "Hey Alfred!"

The blond glared at him. "Really?"

"What?" He tilted his head innocently. Alfred crossed his arms with a huff.

"Why didn't you tell me? Seriously, you should have told me!"

Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Like I said, I wasn't really sure how you'd react. Or even where to begin to explain really…"

Matthew was giving Matt a steady look, one eyebrow raised. "Well?"

Matt winced. "Same reason as Allen, really. I wasn't sure how to explain it, and was worried about how you'd react… And I was kind of waiting for you to notice. We've known each other for fifty years, after all."

"We… have?" Matthew thought back and began mentally counting. "That's right. We met on the day my independent flag was first raised."

"What I want to know," Yao scowled and turned to point at Arthur. "Is why you've stayed quiet!"

Arthur raised a brow. "It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides," He crossed his arms. "Would you _really_ have believed me?"

"Point." Francis acknowledged. "It does sound rather ridiculous without proof."

"Obviously." Francois muttered. "I still don't see why we had to bother telling them at all."

Francis narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "Aren't you…?" Francois raised a brow, a condescending look on his face. Francis stiffened and he scowled. "You are. It figures."

Francois smirked. "Still think that the worthless humans will eventually fix themselves?" He scoffed.

The 1p sent his 2p a furious look. "Yes, I do. Just because you're too blind to see it doesn't make it less true. It just makes you less observent." Francois narrowed his eyes.

The hostility between them was intense and nearly visible. The other Allies looked between the two with surprise and wariness.

"I have a feeling that there's something that we're missing." Alfred murmured.

"It looks like it." Oliver nodded, looking concerned. "I can't imagine what, to make them dislike each other so much."

"Nothing good." Arthur muttered. "Oi, frog. If you're done with the staring match…"

Francis huffed and moved away from his counterpart, expression lightening an a smile coming to his face as his gaze landed on Oliver. "Ah, _désolé_ , how rude of me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Francis."

Oliver beamed. "I'm Oliver!"

"You're adorable." Allen cut in with a smirk. He yelped as Matt hit him in the back of his head. "Ouch, Matt!"

"Stop being an idiot, then."

Allen pouted. "So mean."

"That's my job, to be as mean as possible to my younger brother."

"We're twins!"

"And I'm still the older one."

"Well I'm the stronger one!"

"And yet I can still kick your ass."

"Well I can kick yours too!"

"Really? Because you never have before."

Allen leapt forward to try to tackle his brother, but Matt stepped back and tripped him, pushing his head forward at the same time. Allen faceplanted, limbs sprawled out.

"I'm terrified." Matt deadpanned.

"Shut up." Allen mumbled, face still pressed to the ground.

Matthew and Alfred both covered their mouths and turned away in an attempt to hide their laughter. Allen looked up and sent them a betrayed look. "How could you?" He pulled a hurt face.

They just laughed harder at his failed attempt.

Ion sighed and shook his head, lips quirking up in amusement. "Children."

Allen grinned at him. "You know you love us."

"I know you're mistaken." Ion informed him.

He pouted. Ivan sent his 2p a searching, inquisitive look. Ion met his eyes, and gave a small nod. Ivan looked thoughtful in response.

Xiao grinned and poked Yao. The other sent him a dry look. "Yes, I remember you."

"Yay! Hey, we should spar sometime!" The 2p rocked on his heels. "It would be fun!"

"It would be interesting." Yao acknowledged.

"Yes!"

"He's so energetic." The 1p mused.

Matt nodded. "Good luck. You'll get exhausted just watching him."

Yao chuckled. "I have to deal with Im Yong Soo, I'm sure I can handle him."

"This is going to be fun!"

The Allies sighed.

 **. . .**

"It went better than I expected." Luciano mused that night as the four Italians relaxed in his mansion.

" _Si_." Feliciano agreed with a yawn. "No fights broke out."

"No one was massacred." Lovino agreed.

"Most everyone made plans to meet up later on sometime." Flavio chipped in. "Lovino and I even have a double date with Spain!" Lovino winced but stayed silent.

Luciano nodded in agreement. "I'd say it was an overall success. I made plans with Ludwig this weekend for a combined training session, as well. It'll be here, so I can put you all through _my_ routine."

"EH?!"

 **. . . . .**

 **And that's the wrap! This is my ideal way for them to meet. Haha, I love writing the 2ps. It's so much fun. I feel like I didn't do them all enough justice, though… Meh. Whatever. That's what future stories/one-shots are for. I'll show off their interactions more. And work out the tension between Francis and Francois. They have differing opinions on the worth of humans and love. Poor Francois, he's had it rough.**

 **Review, and let me know what you think!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
